


Street Lights

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Love, Negovanman - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from Montreal, Natasha Negovanlis had come home to Toronto to find her house had no food. It was late and she was hungry, so she headed out into the cold rain to buy something. </p>
<p>Along the way, Natasha spots someone sitting in the pouring rain alone. Upon closer inspection, the person is no stranger.</p>
<p>(Natasha X Elise one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Lights

**Author's Note:**

> The 'monkey' reference in this story is extracted from real life, in which Natasha uses 'monkey' as a nickname for Elise. The nickname has been used multiple times through her Twitter while tweeting Elise.

Natasha spent the weekend in Montreal. She had a few friends and family there, and she tended to visit often. She got home less than fifteen minutes ago, tired and hungry. Ruffling in her cabinets, she decided to make spaghetti with what she had, unsurprisingly finding half way through cooking the spaghetti that she had no sauce.

"God damn it." She murmured. She turned the cooker off, and searched her food pantry for any other food she could've possibly had. 

Nothing.

She grabbed her jacket and sighed, taking her umbrella and headed out. It was devastatingly pouring out, and the street lights were barely luminescent through the rain. She huffed and looked down, avoiding the prominent puddles with her boots. She clicked down the stone pathway, walking through the park, looking up under her black umbrella. 

She squinted in the dark at a blurred figure of someone sitting hunched on a park bench. It was freezing and pouring out. Whoever this person was, they were certainly peculiar.

Natasha walked slower, seeing if her eyes could adjust through the rain. Her eyes proved nothing significant, but she could see it was a woman. She decided to walk a little closer to the woman, just to see if she was alright.

"Excuse me?" She yelled through the rain. The person didn't look up. Natasha walked closer to the woman and upon closer inspection, the woman was clearly more visible. And familiar. She took a few more steps. Far more familiar. Another step, and this stranger was no longer a stranger. 

Through the rain, the woman had rained down dark brown hair, and her head was in her hands. She wasn't looking up, cowering over in her soggy green parka and wet blue jeans. The woman looked down at Natasha's boots and slowly trailed her eyes upwards. Natasha's eyes immediately looked into the woman's face, and Natasha needn't another step further to know who this person was.

"Elise?" Natasha froze. Elise simply stared with her mouth slightly parted. She didn't know what to say. Both of them froze on the spot, staring into each other's eyes before someone broke the silence.

"Natasha," Elise murmured, her eyes unblinking. She quickly stood up and ran into Natasha's arms, embracing her with cold wetness. 

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's late, and more importantly, it's pouring cats and dogs." Natasha said softly, endearing the hug. Elise let out a sharp sigh as she breathed out. "Let's get you warm." Natasha decided, holding the umbrella above the both of them. She wrapped an arm around Elise's small body and they continued walking out of the park to Natasha's car. She'd parked it there before she left for Montreal.

Natasha opened her car door for Elise who slowly bent in and sat without a word. She still hadn't said anything. Natasha walked around the front of the car and stared through the wet windscreen, looking at Elise who stared at her cupped hands on her lap, and she looked a right mess. Natasha had a few things to ask her but knew the time wasn't right. She sat herself in the driver's seat and slid the keys in, revving the engine.

"Do you wanna get something nice and warm to eat?" Natasha asked, looking at Elise. She slowly nodded and her body shivered. Natasha made a concerned expression and increased the warmth in the car. 

Natasha drove down the dim street, watching the time on the silent radio just turning three. The silence in the car was unbearable, so she spoke.

"So, what were you doing exploring my area of town past midnight?" Natasha said with a smile. Elise turned her head and looked at Natasha. Natasha glimpsed at Elise's face quickly before turning back onto the road, seeing purple lips and pale skin.

"There's something I need to tell you." Elise's words were raspy and soft, as if her last breath were to come. She said it with such a sadness, making Natasha's chest expand uncomfortably. 

"Okay," Natasha swallowed, pulling up next to a pizza parlour. It was thankfully still open. They both got out the car and Natasha jogged into the parlour to duck the rain. Elise didn't, and seemed to prefer the rain's company. Elise watched Natasha jog into the restaurant, feeling little butterflies flutter in her stomach. She refrained from smiling, scared of what would happen once she told Natasha. Elise opened the door to the restaurant and they both took their jackets off inside and seated themselves.

"What would you like to eat?" Natasha watched Elise skim through menu with little interest.

"I'm not hungry." Elise looked at Natasha with glistening eyes. Natasha paused and broke the eye contact out of discomfort. 

"Are you sure? Not even a hot drink?" Natasha took out her wallet in her pocket and fiddled with it in her lap. Elise shook her head, combing her wet hair back with her fingers. 

"Okay. Do you wanna check the other places? See what else is open?" Natasha tried to make Elise feel better. She was clearly agitated. So when Elise shrugged her shoulders, Natasha stood up and reached for Elise's hand to help her up. Elise took Natasha's hand with gratefulness and felt Natasha's warmth surge through her freezing hand. Natasha acted oblivious to Elise's extreme temperature, and they both walked out back into the rain. Natasha started walking slowly to see what other restaurants were open at this ungodly hour, but turned to see Elise had frozen a few steps behind her.

"You okay?" Natasha turned.

"I need to say something, Natasha." Elise's eyes were aimed at Natasha's, and they started tearing up. Elise blinked in the hopes of hiding the tears, but Natasha new better. Even under the stormy rain, months of acting with Elise led her to tell when she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Natasha walked to Elise and used her hushed voice to coax her to speak. Elise looked up at Natasha, their bodies centimetres apart. They both paused and stared at each other's faces. 

"I'm in love with you," Elise looked back down onto the floor, expecting the worst. "And I didn't want to it hold back anymore." Elise clenched her fists to try and eliminate the bitter cold from her fingertips, not before Natasha's hands slipped around her small fists and took away the cold again. Elise looked back up and saw Natasha smiling under the heavy rain.

"You should've said so sooner, monkey." Natasha grinned and used her other hand to wipe the rain away from Elise's cheek. 

Leaning down, Natasha leaned in  towards Elise who leaned up slightly on her feet, and their lips slowly touched, the rain dripping from both their faces and down their chins. Elise placed her arms on Natasha's hips and delved into the kiss deeper. Natasha used her hands and placed them gently on Elise's face, smiling as she broke the kiss.

"I've waited too long for this." Natasha laughed while her forehead still touched Elise's. Elise's cold aura disappeared and was replaced by a small laugh, lighting up her face. 

"So have I." Elise smiled, hugging Natasha under the dim street lights.

She finally didn't have to hold it in anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means real. This story is 100% purely my imagination. Natasha Negovanlis and Elise Bauman are only friends.


End file.
